Nothing for Free
by KathrynD1993
Summary: A quick Jack and Thane one-shot about Jack's idea that nothing is free. Rated M for Jack's language.


Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all its contents belong to Bioware. Lee Shepard belongs to my girlfriend.

A request done for my girlfriend featuring Jack and Thane. Mostly friendship with a hint of romance towards the end. One-shot.

Hope you enjoy. Feed back and constructive criticism appreciated. :)

**/-\/-\**

_"Thane help Jack!" Lee Shepard shouts, firing her M-96 Mattock trying to clear a path to the convict after noticing husks swarming her. Gray-blue eyes stare down the scope lining up a shot, her blonde hair covers one of her eyes causing her to miss the target. " Shit! Hurry Thane!"_

_"Yes siha!"The Drell immediately turns, sprinting towards the convict, knocking husks away with his biotics. _

_Despite their effort the husks surround the biotic, knocking her around before she falls to the ground with a dull 'thud'._

_"Jack!" Both cry out._

**/-\ Several hours later /-\**

Jack sits up pain thobbing through her body. "My fucking head..." She groans holding her shaved in her hands, eyes shut with the pain.

"I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" Asks Dr Chakwas approaching the convict.

"About as shit as I look. What the fuck happened?" Jack groans, her body aching as she tries to move around.

"Shepard and Thane brought you back. They said that you were overwhelmed and knocked unconsious. Nothing to serious but you will be sore for a while." The doctor replies calmly, now examining the biotic's wounds.

"No shit. Wait..." Jack remembers Shepard shouting for the drell to help her."Shepard asked that fucking drell Thane to help me. Guess he is in-fucking-capable. Asshole, its his fault I feel like this."

Chakwas looks at the biotic then tilts her head to the door. "Ahem."

Jack turn round slowly, her body protesting.

Thane stands, hands behind his back an calm expression on his face. "Could you excuse us, please?" He asks the doctor, polite as always.

"Of course." Chakwas exits the med bay leaving the assassin and convict alone.

The Drell clears his throat before speaking. "You are correct. I failed to protect you as Shepard ordered and now you are here. I apologize."

_Shit... I act like a bitch an he came to say sorry. More than anyone else other than Shepard has done. _"Yeah, whatever. I mean your dying so... You shouldn't have to help-I mean I shouldn't depend on you." _Aw crap._ Jack shifts awkwardly, turning away from Thane. " Doesnt matter. Not as if I'm dead then I'd have to haunt your ass. So fuck you and thanks for saying sorry. Go pray or whatever shit it is that you do." She jokes trying to lighten the mood.

The assassin seems unphased by her mention of his death, a small smile tugs at his lips when she tries to make him feel more at ease.. "Well I apologize. It will not happen again." Thane bows exiting the room, still holding a small smile.

The convict stands, groaning as pain travels through her body. _I'm going to fucking bed. Shepard can ask the Cerberus bitch if she needs anything._ Jack thinks making her way back to her area of the ship.

**/-\/-\**

Hours later Jack is still lying awake one thought persistantly running through her mind. _Why the hell did he come to apologize! _Jack turns over trying to get more comfortable in hopes of falling asleep. _He must want something from me. Nobody else on this ship would check on me so why him? What the fuck. I've got nothing in common with the guy. Wait... he is a guy... and I'm a fucking woman. That dick! _The convict jumps to her feet, stomping up the stairs going to confront the Drell.

**/-\ Thane's room /-\**

Jack walks through the door, looking angry. "You!"

Thane stands up from his desk walking over the convict. "What is wr-"

Jack cuts the assassin short, pinning him by the elbow to his weapons case. "I knew you fucking wanted something! Playing nice, checking up on me, never judging me like these other assholes."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Jack." The Drell replies calmly, searching her brown eyes for the reason behind her anger.

"Bullshit. You want something. Everyone always wants something. Nothing is free." Jack retorts as a matter of factly.

"No. I felt... guilty because of what happened." The drell sounds sincere.

"And why would you feel bad huh? Cause I got hurt?" Jack accuses , pressing her elbow harder against his chest, not believing that he could care about her.

"Yes."Thane's eyes widen as he slips into a memory.

_"Shepard shouts for me to help. I turn, running towards her as creatures surround. I move faster, forcing enemies out my way.I'm not fast enough, she falls. We cry out her name. I try to push myself to her, my chest tightens. I fall to my knees, coughing as my lungs are deprived of air. Shepard calls on me, I try to reply but I can't. My world goes black." _The assassin finishes, turning his head away.

"You passed out." Jack says calmly. _He couldn't help and he feels bad for it. No there has to be something..._

"I tried to reach you but the Syndrome... caused me to pass out. The doctor says my left lung has worsened, my life expectancy halfed as a result. It has never effect my work before so I presumed I would be capable of battle. I feel guilty because I didn't listen to Shepard and the doctor's warnings. I put you in danger as a result, harm came to you because of my own ignorance." Thane faces her a with a look of remorse.

The convict stares at him confused before lowering her arm. "Y-You... You really just wanted to apologize?" Jack asks, finding the current situation foreign.

The drell nods. "Yes, I just wanted to make sure that you knew I am sorry for what happened."

Jack steps back, looking to the floor before locking eyes with his. "Thanks. No one has ever... Thanks. Surely you must want something?"

"No. Your forgiveness will be more than enough."

"So you do want something." Jack jokes, smiling at the drell, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well...Yes. I would like your forgiveness. You do not have to give it to be of course."

"Told ya nothing was free." Jack smirks.

"What do you want? I will do my best to satisfy." Thane says humbly.

Jack moves closer, putting her hand to his chest pushing him back against his weapons display case. "I hear that kissing a Drell can cause someone to get high." She whispers seductively.

"Well oral to skin contact causes hallucinations." Thane says looking into her eyes uncertain of what to do.

"Mmm." Jack presses her lips to his, kissing him sweetly, tongue running over his sensual lips. _So soft..._

Thane ponders what to do before relaxing into the kiss.

Jack pulls away eyes wide with a huge smile on her face. "I'm so fucking high now. I think I'm going to annoy Cerberus bitch just cause I can." Jack turns and starts skipping out the room. "La la la. "

Thane sighs leaning back against the glass. "Goddess of Oceons what have I got myself into? Shepard is going to be angry, at least Jack is happy." A small smile creeps onto his lips a the convict's name. _You certainly were right. Nothing is free but the best things a worth paying the price for._

**/-\/-\**

Well hope you enjoyed, especially hope my girlfriend enjoyed. Forgive any spelling errors and such. I apologize if Jack and Thane seemed out of character. Sorry that it is short. :)


End file.
